I can't help falling in love with you
by Miss Flame Bird
Summary: El genio en robótica y la actriz de comerciales.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis muy respetados lectores y lectoras. Este fin de semana fui a ver "Grandes Héroes" y quede tan encantada con la película que decidí crear mi propio personaje. Esta historia va a contar con aproximadamente diez capítulos que giraran en torno a la relación de Hiro y Becca. Dichos capítulos no tendrán relación entre ellos pero narraran los momentos mas memorables de su relación.

"Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

><p>Información.<p>

Nombre: Rebecca "Becca" Winder.

Edad: 17 años.

Ocupaciones: Actriz de comerciales de televisión, estudiante de San Fransokyo's High School y súper heroína (en entrenamiento).

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Marzo de 19XX.

Lugar de nacimiento: San Fransokyo.

Signo zodiacal: Cáncer.

Personalidad: Cariñosa, apasionada, creativa, talentosa, intuitiva, cautelosa, terca, leal, tenaz, mal humorada, decidida, energética y sensible.

Apariencia: Ojos verdes, cabello rizado y desordenado que siempre lleva atado en dos trenzas, piel pálida, pecas en las mejillas, curvilínea, rostro redondo.

Alineación: Buena.

Afiliación: Big Hero 6.

Metas: Ir a buscar a sus desaparecidos padres en Jandell cuando termine la guerra; Proteger la ciudad de Fransokyo; Conseguir protagonizar un comercial de Pink Lips, su marca de ropa favorita; Casarse con Hiro Hamada y formar una familia.

Familiares:

Steven y Hanna Wilburn (padres; desaparecidos).

Joyce Maroney (abuela materna).

Mascota: Snowflake (perro).

Aliados: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo Tomago, Cass, Mochi, Snowflake, Mattie, Jean, Scott y Abuela Joyce.

Enemigos:

Gustos: Hiro Hamada, malteadas de chocolate, Snowflake, ir de compras, actuar, cantar en la ducha, el romance, leer mangas shoujo, ir al cine, los días soleados, hornear, comer ositos de goma con Hiro, andar en patines por la ciudad, pasteles, leer novelas románticas, pintarse las uñas de rosa, bailar, pegar fotos de sus amigos en la pared de su habitación, dar abrazos, los finales felices, andar de la mano con Hiro, las flores, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y salir en citas con Hiro.

No le gusta: Los insectos, el sonido del despertador, levantarse temprano, las películas de terror y ciencia ficción, los mariscos, ir a audiciones y no obtener el papel que desea, los días lluviosos, ejercitarse, la oscuridad, el brócoli, las serpientes, la cebolla, el café, los climas fríos, el jugo de naranja, la sensación de angustia, los finales tristes, la gente que cuando habla no la mira a los ojos e ir al dentista.

Poderes y habilidades: Actuación.

Armas: Arco y flechas de plasma.

* * *

><p>Este primer capitulo sirvió para que conociesen mejor a Becca, la protagonista de esta historia. A continuación subiré un nuevo capitulo que se titula: "¿A donde vamos?". Cabe aclarar que la historia transcurren tres años después de los eventos de "Grandes Héroes".<p>

No olviden dejar un review.

Miss Flame Bird.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿A donde vamos?

El primer capitulo oficial de "I can't help falling in love with you". Ojala sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.

"Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿A dónde vamos?"<strong>

Hoy recibí un mensaje a mi celular de Hiro. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"**Hoy. A las siete. En el malecón de San Fransokyo. Te espero."**

Conocí a Hiro Amada un sábado por la mañana cuando fui a la cafetería "The lucky cat café" a preguntar por el empleo de mesera. Entre al café y busque a alguien que me pudiese decir donde estaba Cass Hamada, la dueña de la cafetería.

-Buenos días. Estoy buscando a la dueña del café.-Dije a un chico que traía puesto un mandil y servía café a un anciano que leía el periódico.

El chico se volteó hacia mí, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Pude ver un destello en sus ojos y sentir que mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Vienes por el empleo de mesera?- Pregunto el chico en voz baja y con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Yo asentí.

-Sígueme, por favor.-Dijo el chico evadiendo mi mirada y caminando a paso apresurado.

El chico era alto, delgado, ligeramente musculoso, con cabello negro que era ligeramente largo y desordenado, piel clara y ojos marrones.

Entramos a la cocina donde una mujer preparaba un Florida CubanSandwich. La mujer era delgada, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Hiro, cariño, se ha acabado la mostaza ¿Podrías ir al supermercado a comprar un bote, por favor?-Hablo la mujer cuando oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse pero sin dejar de preparar el sándwich.

-Tía Cass, vino una chica a preguntar por el empleó de mesera.-Dijo el chico, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho la mujer.

La mujer dejo de cocinar por un momento, se limpió las manos en el mandil y camino hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?-Pregunto Cass.

-Me llamo Rebecca Winder pero todos me llaman "Becca."-Respondí.-Tengo diecisiete años.

-Dime, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?-Cuestiono la dueña de "The lucky cat."

-Necesito el dinero para pagar mis clases de actuación. Mi sueño es convertirme en actriz de comerciales de televisión.

-Dime, Becca, ¿Has trabajado como mesera antes?

Temía que preguntara eso.

-La verdad es que nunca en mi vida he trabajado pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar muy duro y aprendo muy rápido. He ido a otros lugares a preguntar pero no me han dado trabajo porque no tengo experiencia. Por favor, necesito este empleo.

Si no conseguía este empleo, no sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Con que cara iba a ver a mi abuela cuando regresara a casa? ¡Este silencio me está matando!

-El empleo es tuyo, linda. Bienvenida al equipo de "The lucky cat."

Abrace a Cass y la bese en ambas mejillas ¡Mi abuela iba a alegrarse cuando oyera que obtuve el trabajo!

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclame sin soltar a la mujer. -¡Le aseguro que no voy a decepcionarla!

Cass me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me dio mi mandil pues ese mismo día iba a empezar a trabajar.

-Mi sobrino, Hiro, va a enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber.-Dijo Cass mientras me ponía el mandil.-Puedes dejar tu abrigo y bolso en el perchero de ahí.

Colgué mi abrigo y bolso y fui hasta donde estaba Hiro que no parecía estar muy feliz con tenerme de aprendiz. Salimos de la cocina y me enseño a usar la cafetera, como atender las mesas y tomar las órdenes de los comensales, el manejo de charolas, el tipo de charolas y sus usos, y cómo funcionaba la caja registradora.

Hiro era muy tímido y casi no hablaba pero poco a poco conseguí ganarme su confianza. Descubrí que había conseguido graduarse de la preparatoria a los treces años y era súper inteligente lo que lo llevo a ser intimidado por otros y causo su actitud antisocial y comportamiento tímido.

-¡Wow! No puedo creer que estés a punto de graduarte de la universidad, Hiro.-Dije una noche cuando estábamos limpiando la cafetería después del cierre.

-Sí, bueno, mi tesis está en examinación pero estoy seguro de que los profesores encontraran mi proyecto muy interesante.-Dijo Hiro mientras limpiaba una mesa.-Mi proyecto trata sobre…

Hiro me explico su proyecto pero para ser sincera no entendí nada de lo que me dijo porque después de todo mi coeficiente intelectual era el de una persona promedio más eso no implica que no prestase atención a todo lo que decía.

-Suena muy interesante, Hiro.-Dije cuando el termino de hablar.

-Si quieres puedes venir a la universidad cuando sea la presentación de mi tesis.-Dijo Hiro.

-Te prometo que estaré ahí.-Dije yo sin dejar de barrer.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar, fui a la cocina por mi abrigo y bolso.

-Nos vemos hasta mañana, Hiro.-Dije cuando ya traía puesto el abrigo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando Hiro me tomo del brazo e impidió que saliese del café.

-¿Pasa algo, Hiro?-Pregunte pues esta conducta era inusual en él.

-Becca, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?-Pregunto Hiro con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? No te oí.-Dije.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?-Repitió Hiro.

Vaya… no me esperaba esto.

-¿Si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría, Hiro!-Respondí.

Pensé que Hiro nunca iba a preguntarme por una cita. Había sentido una atracción hacia desde el momento en que lo conocí pero llegue a pensar que su timidez iba ser una barrera difícil de tumbar.

-¿L-Lo dices enserio?-Balbuceo Hiro, quien creía estar soñando.

Asentí. Hiro me soltó del brazo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Voy por la motoneta.-Aviso Hiro.

Envié un mensaje a mi abuela para decirle que iba a llegar un poco tarde a casa. Hiro apareció en el frente con la motoneta, bajo de esta, me ayudo a ponerme el casco y a subir en la motoneta. Hiro arranco y yo me abrace a él para no caerme. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido al contacto pero poco a poco fue soltándose.

Llegamos al cine, aparcamos en el estacionamiento y Hiro compro los boletos en la taquilla y no permitió que le pagase mi boleto, alegando que él había sido quien me había invitado.

-Al menos deja que te compre algo en la dulcería.-Dije yo.

Yo ya sabía muy bien que los ositos de goma mataban a Hiro. El los comía a todo momento y en todo lugar. Fui hasta la dulcería y compre un paquete de ositos de goma y se los di a Hiro.

-Gracias, Becca.-Dijo Hiro antes de abrir la bolsa de ositos de goma y comerse un puñado de ellos.

-No es nada, Hiro.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

No entendía muy bien de que iba la película pero Hiro parecía estar encantando con la cinta. La película trataba sobre un grupo de científicos que viajaban por el espacio en busca de un planeta habitable pues la tierra ya había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida pero no quería que Hiro descubriera que la película me parecía aburrida.

La película termino y yo seguía sin entender lo que había pasado. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

-¿Te gusto la película?-Pregunto Hiro.

-Para ser una película de ciencia ficción no estuvo nada mal.-Respondí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-¿Y qué clase de películas te gustan?-Curioseo Hiro.

-Me encantan las películas románticas. Mi favorita es "Diario de una pasión."-Contesté.

-La próxima vez que vengamos al cine, veremos la película que tú quieras.-Dijo Hiro.

-¿Promesa?-Pregunte al sacar mi mano izquierda de mis pantalones y alzar mi dedo meñique.

Hiro se detuvo y me miro extrañado.

-Sí, es una promesa.

Nuestros dedos meñiques se entrelazaron y la promesa quedo sellada para siempre.

Hiro me llevo hasta mi casa. Él fue muy caballeroso, me ayudo a bajar de la motoneta, a quitarme el casco y acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme al cine. Fue muy divertido.-Enuncie.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dije yo.

Hiro asintió, subió a la motoneta, se puso el casco, agito su mano y arranco.

Hiro y yo nos hicimos amigos y terminamos siendo inseparables. Íbamos a todos lados juntos. Nuestros amigos y familiares creían que éramos novios y cuando nos preguntaban si lo éramos, el pobre Hiro se ponía rojo como tomate y era incapaz de hablar, entonces tenía que salir a nuestro rescate y negarlo todo. En ese entonces, ya tenía muy en claro mi sentimientos hacia Hiro.

Yo acompañaba a Hiro en su taller cuando trabajaba en nuevos proyectos, y me quedaba a dormir con él en el sillón; cuando salía a patrullar la ciudad en compañía de sus amigos; le llevaba la cena a su laboratorio cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad; cubría su turno en la cafetería cuando estaba ocupado deteniendo villanos y haciendo de la ciudad un lugar mejor.

Hiro siempre iba a recogerme después de la escuela y de las clases de actuación; iba a todas mis audiciones y me animaba cuando no conseguía el papel en un comercial; me ayudaba con mi tarea de algebra y calculo y soportaba que pusiese mi música pop a todo volumen en su taller.

Fui al malecón y ahí estaba Hiro esperando. No sabía porque me había citado aquí.

-Hola.-Dije yo.

-Becca, ven conmigo.-Dijo Hiro.

El me ofreció su mano y yo la tome. Caminamos tomados de la mano por un buen rato hasta llegar al puerto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunte a Hiro.

-Ya verás.-Respondió el con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hiro me condujo hasta un contenedor y adentro había una mesa, velas, flores, globos y un reproductor de mp3 conectado a unas bocinas.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Hiro?-Pregunte.

El no dijo nada, fue hasta el reproductor, le dio play y sonó una balada romántica. Camino hacia donde yo estaba, tomo mi mano y dijo suavamente.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

¡Esto es tan romántico! El adivino la respuesta sin que yo tuviera que hablar. Puso su mano sobre mi cintura y yo la mía sobre su hombro derecho. La canción era lenta, hermosa y rítmica. Sentía que era una princesa bailando con su príncipe azul, con la única diferencia que mi príncipe estaba preocupado por no pisarme los pies. Quizás Hiro haya pedido a su tía o a Honey que le enseñaran a bailar, pero mi amado genio no consiguió dominar el arte del baile. La canción termino y Hiro solto un suspiro de alivio. Nuestras miradas se buscaron y cuando se encontraron, sentí una sensación cálida recorrer mi cuerpo. Nos regalamos una sonrisa, el uno al otro.

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Becca.

-¿Qué es Hiro?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntármelo.

Tome del cuello de la camisa a Hiro y le plante un beso en los labios. Rompí el beso y espere a su reacción. El alzo el puño, choque el mío contra el suyo. Esto era el principio de una vida maravillosa.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Ojala haya sido así y no olviden dejar un review donde plasmen criticas y sugerencias para mejorar esta historia. Prometo que subiré un nuevo capitulo dentro de muy poco tiempo.<p>

Miss Flame Bird.


	3. Chapter 3: Catnicorn&otherstuff

Buenas noches a todos ustedes. Hoy sufrí un arranque de inspiración que termino convirtiéndose en el nuevo capitulo de "I can't help falling in love with you", la cual no actualizaba desde noviembre del año pasado. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y continúen leyendo la historia de amor entre Hiro y Becca, porque esta vez me comprometo de verdad a acabar una historia. Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un review, agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow a la historia. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

"6 Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

><p>-Hola a todos.-Dije a la cámara.-Soy Becca y bienvenidos a mi canal en YouTube. El atractivo muchacho junto a mi es mi novio. Di "Hola", Hiro.<p>

-Hola.-Dijo Hiro agitando su mano.

- Decidí traerlo el día de hoy porque ustedes me lo han estado pidiendo. Hiro tiene diecisiete años, estudia en San Fransokyo Institute of Technology y es hijo de padre japonés y madre americana. Recopile un par de preguntas que dejaron en mi página de Facebook para Hiro. La primera pregunta es: ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso y cómo fue?

-Mi primer beso fue con una chica que se llamaba Gaby, a quien conocí en la boda de la hermana de Wasabi. ¡El beso fue un desastre! Ella se acercó para besarme, gire la cara y su boca termino en mi nariz, ¡Mi nariz! ¿Pueden creerlo? Gaby se sintió tan avergonzada que se fue corriendo al baño y me evito durante el resto de la fiesta.-Narro Hiro sin quitar la vista a la cámara.

-La siguiente pregunta dice así: ¿Cuál es tu película favorita y porque?

-Hay muchas películas que me gustan pero creo que mi favorita es "Valiente" de Disney. Esta película es una de mis favoritas porque el personaje principal me recuerda mucho a Becca.

-Eso fue muy lindo, Hiro.-Me acerque y bese en la mejilla a mi novio.

-Y ahora: ¿Cuál es tu banda y canción favorita?

-Mi banda favorita es Fall Out Boy y la canción que en todo momento estoy escuchando se llama…-Hiro hizo una pausa.- ¡Rayos! ¡Lo he olvidado! Únicamente recuerdo que empieza con I, ¿Tú te acuerdas del nombre de la canción?

-No, pero todo el tiempo escuchas esa canción. Como sea, seguro más tarde lo recordaremos. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta…Uy, esta es interesante: ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

-¿Tengo que responder a la pregunta?-Cuestiono Hiro, a quien la pregunta lo incomodaba.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos, Hiro, hazlo por tus fans!-Insistí.

-Está bien.-Dijo Hiro para luego mirar hacia todos lados de la habitación para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie espiando.-Mi primer amor fue… Honey Lemon ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije!

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo!-Exprese.- ¿Honey? ¿Enserio?

-Siguiente pregunta por favor.-Dijo Hiro sin querer darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Esta dice: "En un video Becca comento que te gusta el anime, ¿Ya viste "Attack on Titan"? Si no, deberías ¡La serie es asombrosa!"

-Es un show excelente. O sea, enserio, es espectacular.

-Por amor de Dios, dime que no es ese programa sobre las criaturas humanoides que atacan y comen humanos, pero nadie sabe porque.

-Sí, esa misma. Becca y yo la vimos juntos, y la mitad del tiempo ella se cubría los ojos. No soportaba las escenas violentas.

-¡Tuve pesadillas por días! ¡Los titanes son criaturas horribles y raras!-Exprese.-Pasemos a otra pregunta: ¿Conoces algún momento vergonzoso de Becca? Oh, mi Dios. Hiro Hamada no te atrevas a responder esa pregunta.

-Recuerda, Becca, esto es por los fans.

-¡Pero!

-Sin peros, señorita. El momento más vergonzoso de Becca fue en la alberca municipal de San Fransokyo. Era un día soleado y divertido, y de repente la parte superior de su bikini no estaba. Le prohibieron volver por exhibicionista.

-¡Te odio!-Exclame cubriéndome el rostro de la vergüenza.

-No te enojes, Becca. Todos hemos pasado por momentos vergonzosos.-Dijo mi novio para que me animase a continuar.- ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

-No creas que esto se va a quedar así, Hamada. Tendré mi venganza.-Asegure para luego hacer otra pregunta.- ¿Es cierto que hablas tres idiomas?

-Hablo inglés, japonés y español, ¿Impresionante, no?

-Eres todo un poliglota.-Dije rodando los ojos.-Esta es la última pregunta: ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con Becca?

-Perfecta.-Respondió Hiro sin pensárselo dos veces.- No me imagino con nadie más en este momento de mi vida. Ella es divertida, tierna, hermosa, cariñosa, fuerte y valiente. Siempre que pienso en ella no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto y sentir que me falta el aire cada vez que la veo aproximarse. Aunque a veces peleamos, lo olvidamos rápido porque nos reforzamos el uno al otro, ¡Yo estoy locamente enamorado de esta mujer, señores!

Estuve a punto de llorar de felicidad pero contuve las lágrimas porque sería vergonzoso que todos me vieran llorar a nivel nacional. Hiro tomo mi mano y la beso, sabiendo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, chicos y chicas, esto fue todo por hoy.-Enuncie.-Los veré la próxima semana. Recuerden darle "like" al video, comentar, suscribirse y compartir con sus amigos. Recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales. Estos fueron Becca y Hiro desde Fransokyo.

-Mata-ne.-Dijo Hiro en japonés.

-¡Hasta luego!-Dije para luego apagar la cámara de video y atacar a mi novio con besos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No olviden dejar un review. <strong>_

_**P.D. Quizás suba un capitulo especial en motivo al Día de los Enamorados, pero no únicamente de esta historia sino de las otras que escrito. Estén alerta. **_


End file.
